Out Of Control
by Mushroom People
Summary: Shadow must get revenge on Eggman. Shadamy hints. Rated T for violence. Enjoy


**Out Of Control**

**Eh I felt the urge to do this. (One Shot) Enjoy! Oh yeah the song is called "Out Of Control" by, Hoobastank. Also Shadamy.**

**He burrowed his brows in anger. His fangs were showing. He was furious. **

_I've done everything as you say_

**He needed to find Eggman. He lied to him about his past. He's the reason he was more confused then ever. He took advantage of Shadow. Now Eggman had to pay the price. Shadow ran through the forest at top speed. Dodging everything that came in his way.**

_I've followed your rules without question_

**Just in matter of seconds he had reached Eggmans base. Shadow walked up to the entrance only to be stopped by Eggmans robots. Easily Shadow done Chaos Spear to them and they split apart. Shadow ran up to the giant metallic door. Shadow used his powerful hands to break the door into a million pieces. Shadow ran through the confusing hallways to find Eggman.**

_I thought it would help me see things clearly_

**Luckily Shadow chose the right hallway and led him straight to Eggman. Eggman had felt that Shadow would pay him an unpleasant visit so he was prepared.**

_But instead of helping me to see_

**Eggman had captured Amy Rose. He tied her down in a regular chair. Her hands and legs were tied very tightly. Her mouth had been duck taped so she would scream for help. Eggman knew Amy Rose was Shadows weakness.**

_I look around and it's like I'm blinded_

**Shadow appeared right behind Eggman without him knowing. Eggman felt a presence so he quickly turned around but, to find no one.**

"**Where is that stupid hedgehog?" Eggman said to himself.**

**Just then Eggman was knocked onto the floor. Eggman saw who stood before him it was Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman didn't have time to get up because Shadow launched another attack on Eggman. Shadow kicked him in the stomach. Shadow was going crazy he couldn't stop himself. He kept kicking Eggman in the stomach. Eggman coughed up some blood. Shadow Chaos Speared through his leg. Eggman yelled out in pain.**

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_

**Shadow punched him in his nose making Eggmans nose bleed. Eggman grabbed Shadows leg weakly. But Shadow kicked his hand off of him. Shadow heard muffled cries coming somewhere behind him. Shadow saw Amy Rose tied up in the chair and had been beaten up. Shadow became more angry. Shadow kicked Eggman in the face. He kept repeating this process until Eggman fell into unconsciousness. Shadow ran over to Amy and untied her.**

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?_

**Amy fell to the floor. Amy looked horrible she had bruises all over her. She also had some cuts on her knees. Her dress was ripped showing some bra and panty area just slightly.**

_I don't understand what you want from me_

**She had been held captive by Eggman for about 1 month. She was kidnapped by Eggman. Eggman had beaten her up. Eggman lied and betrayed Shadow. He used his weaknesses against him. He lied to him about his past. That is why he must die.**

_Cause I don't know_

**Shadow wasn't going to leave until Eggman was dead. When he dies he will suffer in hell. Shadow took out his gun. He aimed it for his cold cruel heart. Amy Rose wasn't going to stop Shadow.**

_If I can trust you_

**She hugged Shadow and ran out of Eggmans base. **

"**This is what you get Eggman," Shadow said talking to his unconscious body.**

"**You lied to me, you used me, and more importantly you took Amy Rose away from me." Shadow said angrily.**

_I don't understand what you want from me_

**Shadows hand was shaking from anger he held inside of him. **

"**I will not regret what I am about to do to you"**

"**You deserve this ever since the day I saw you"**

**Shadow put his hand on the trigger.**

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control_

**Before Shadow could shoot him. Eggman regained consciousness. Eggman awoke startled seeing a gun aimed for his heart.**

_Try to focus but everything's twisted_

"**Wait Shadow, don't do this," Eggman pleaded.**

"**Hm, Why shouldn't I?" Shadow said while smirking.**

_And all alone I thought you would be there_

"**Your pathetic, I'm actually doing you a favor," Shadow said while closing his eyes.**

"**What favor," Eggman said confusingly.**

**Shadow smirked and reopened his eyes "Why by putting you out of your misery,"**

_To let me know I'm not alone_

**Eggman tried to stand up but the pain in his leg was unbearable. So he fell right back to the floor.**

**Shadow now frowned "Alright no more games, your going to die right now"**

**Shadow shot his gun but Eggman barely dodged the bullet. Shadow growled he shot his gun again but once again Eggman dodged the bullet.**

_But in fact that's exactly what I was_

**Shadow became angry and shot his gun again this time he didn't miss he shot Eggman in the stomach. Eggman wailed in pain. **

"**Shadow…please have some mercy," Eggman pleaded again.**

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_

"**MERCY," Shadow screamed.**

**This made Shadow even more angrier. He shot his gun in Eggmans other leg. Eggman once again yelled out in pain. Shadow wanted Eggman to die a slow painful death. So that is why he hadn't shot him in his heart…yet.**

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?_

"**Let me tell you something, Eggman I had given you a lot of mercy before. I gave you chances to live. But now you crossed the line."**

_I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me_

**Shadow shot Eggman in his right arm. Eggman was going to fall into unconsciousness again from all the pain. Eggman tried to stay consciousness because he knew he would die if he fell into unconsciousness.**

_I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery_

**Shadow shot Eggmans left arm. Shadow smirked at this sight before him. There was no way Eggman could live. He knew if Eggman died the world would be a better place without him. Shadow actually smiled now, his fangs was visible. Shadow was enjoying every single second of this.**

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me_

**Shadow was ready to pull the trigger the last time. This time he was going to shoot him in the heart as planned. Shadow reloaded his gun.**

_Is it a mystery?  
Is it a mystery?_

"**Any last words…Eggman," Shadow said evilly.**

"**Shadow….please….I….beg….of…you," Eggman pleaded with Maria's words.**

"**Heh, nice try…but that's not going to work…is that all," Shadow said smirking.**

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control..._

"**Shadow…," Eggman couldn't speak he was in to much pain.**

"**My patience is thinning," Shadow said impatiently.**

**Amy came back into the room to see Eggman bloody and almost ready to die.**

"**Amy, you should wait outside," Shadow said protectively.**

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All the things you've said to me_

"**No, I want to see him die," Amy said evilly.**

**Shadow smirked then he frowned as he looked at Eggman. Shadow pulled the trigger and shot him through the heart. Eggman died instantly there was now way he could survive.**

_And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery_

**Shadow was laughing evilly, while Amy was smiling. Shadow and Amy ran out of Eggmans base and ran on top of a grassy cliff.**

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
__I don't understand what you want from me_

**Shadow and Amy kissed passionately. Without having a care in the world.**

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_

**Sorry if anyone was a little Ooc. I tried my best well actually I try my best on every story that I do.**


End file.
